Vampire Luka
by Manga-Artist108
Summary: Luka Mugurine. Wakes up one night and realizes she's a vampire... A year later a new student arrives at her high school and will change her life forever... I still suck a summaries, but this will do and plus it's another LukaxMiku story! Rated M for later chapters and cursing. WARING! Yuri, meaning GirlxGirl. Don't like it, don't read it... Enjoy!
1. Love Sick

Why?... Why do you hate me so much?... I did absolutely Nothing wrong…." I cried softly as I lay there in my internal Darkness. "You must pay the ultimate punishment…" The dark, mysterious voice called out to me… The voice was my only friend and stayed by my side since That night… I don't know what he looks like, but his voice is deep… Terrifying… Not Human… You can say, he's the Demon inside my head… "But-" I was cut off as my dark world started sinking. I was falling… Falling into forever darkness… I couldn't breathe… It was suffocating me… "You will make the ultimate sacrifice."

I jolt up out of my bed cushions. Cover in sweat, eyesight blurry, and my breathing unevenly. I sit there for what seemed like 7 minutes. I tried to calm myself down and look back to the horrifying dream that seemed so real… When I finally calmed down I looked at my alarm clock. The clock read 6:45 am. It was still very early to walk to school but it does give me plenty of time to take a nice shower and do some unfinished house chores. I sighed and jumped out of my bed and headed to my bathroom to turn on the shower. When I stepped in the shower, the steaming, hot water felt so nice against my skin. It felt like it was warming up my whole icey body. It made me feel Human again… After a good 13 minutes, I step out of the shower, I blow dried my long, wavy, pink hair. I hate my long hair. It's irritating to wash it everyday and having to deal with it everyday... After drying my hair, I put on a nice pair of black jeans, and a gray Breaking Benjamin T-shirt. With all black Vans with a gray winter coat with a black scarf and a gray beanie. I was prepared to go to school. There was just one thing to do….Brush my teeth… I walked to my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I looked at myself at the mirror… My golden, silver eyes... I opened my mouth… And saw teeths that aren't even human teeth… Yup, I'm a Vampire… I know right, vampire don't exist, but… It was true… I was a vampire… A Monster... I put the toothbrush in my mouth and started brushing, thinking back at the night when I first became a vampire. I don't really remember what happened nore who was the person that bit me… All I can remember was when I woke up an hour later that night I had the sudden thirst for Blood… I never bit a human, Or you can say Killed a human. I even tried resisting human blood and just tried to eat human food… But the craving was killing me… So, I drank animal blood… It wasn't enough to stop my craving for human blood, but it was helpful for me to control my cravings… The worst part about me not being human is that when I woke up and figure out I was a vampire. I lost all memories of who I was…Everything… All I can remember was, how old I was. (16 years old) My name (Luka Megurine ) And where my house is… And the worst part is I remember my family passing away. My mother died of a car accident when I was 12 and my father die from killing himself from all the grief that lays inside his heart… He died when I was 14… Ever since then, I took care of myself… Cooking, cleaning, going to school, getting a job, ( She works at a very popular bookstore ) And pay the house bills… It's not so hard if you think about it… But it is very lonely here by myself…

After brushing my teeth, I headed out the door. "Oh, I almost forgot! Cloud, breakfast!" I called out to my gray cat that came running down to his food bowl as I put a fresh out of a can, cat food for him. " Here you go. I'm off to school now, Cloud. Be on watch of the house for me while i'm gone." And I was out the door.

I finally made it to school right on time. ( She walked to school ) I enter my class room and everyone was chatting with their friends, waiting for the teacher to show up. I don't have any friends... Trying to shut myself from others so it would hurt me in the end if they ever figure out I wasn't human... I sighed ' I wish that someone can just accept me for who I am...' I whispered to myself. This wasn't like Twilight or the stories off of romantic books and movies... There's no way a human can ever love a monster... A beast that has the thirst for human blood and cause pain to others... It will... Never happen... The teacher finally enter the classroom and everyone sat in their assigned seats. "Today class, we have a new student. She came from New York so she came a long way to get to here so I want all of you to show your best behavior..." It was not surprising to have new visitors from out of this country. I mean, who would not come to Tokyo, Japan from New York... But, I mean… Tokyo is a great, quiet place to live, even though it can be busy sometimes, it's still a great back. Plus There's a beach right by my house and our school and a great town near by… I lived here ever since I was born. I'm not planning on moving out of Tokyo once I graduate Highschool. "You can come in now, miss Hatsune." The teacher called out loud enough so our new student can hear. She enter the room and everyone started whispering, saying how cute she looked...She did look cute…She had beautiful Long, turquoise hair, that goes all the way down to her legs. Her choice of clothing was super cute. She was wearing a black and white checkerboard skirt, with a black and grey Paramore T-shirt. The best part about her was her eyes… Crystal blue… The sight of her alone was breathtaking...She was so beautiful. W-wait…What am I thinking!? There's no way a beautiful girl like that would ever date me nore find me attractive! Not in the slightest! If you notice it already and trying to figure out if it true or not then, yes. I like women. Well I do like guys too. I guess you can say i'm bisexual. I'm not really interested in dating anymore. Plus I can't even date anyone now because of the whole vampire thing. But still... She was beautiful… " Okay, Hatsune Miku. Now that everyone got a good look at you, I will assign your seat… Umm… How about you sit next to Luka. Over there. She is one of my best, straight A student, so if you have any problems, just tell Luka." He said, as the new student nodded and sat next to me. Oh great… Not only I find our new student attractive, but now she is sitting next to me… Can this day get any worst?... " Alright class. Now that we got that over with. get out last night homework and get out your textbook and turn to page 105. Miku, since you're new, you can borrow Luka's textbook until yours arrives. Okay?" He said as she nodded and looked at the page we were on...

As blue haired girl gets closer to me, my whole body starts feeling weird… My throat started closing up. It felt like I was being choked to death by two big hand gripping my neck tightly… 'W-what the hell?... What is this?...I never felt like this before… Can it be Miku?...' I turn my head and Miku was right besides me. I looked at her hair and my eyes found their way to her neck… I tried to look away but my greedy eyes wouldn't listen… My breathing started to become heavy… And I felt my vampire teeth showing… 'N-no! This is too much! I need to stop before it gets even worst!' "T-teacher…." I raise my hand, interrupting the teacher from his lesson. "What is it miss Megurine?...This is a very important lesson and will be on the big test this Friday… I highly assure you that you should pay close attention…" He said in a cold tone voice… I tried to swallow the big lump in my throat to sound normal. " I-I'm sorry to interrupt the lesson, sir but may I be excused to the nurse?... I'm not feeling good…." I said and I stand and tried to show him that I was serious. It didn't matter anyway. It was abnormal for me to go to the nurse's office… The teacher gets very worried about me… I'm like a granddaughter to him. I mean, he was my father's Best friend. If I was Really sick, he would let me walk home if I please. Not That I ever did that, but this intense feeling in my throat through my chest is too much… " Hmm.. You do look pale, Luka…" He said as he examined my face to see what was wrong with me. He put his cold hands on my forehead… " Gosh, Luka. Your Freezing cold!" He lowered his hand downed and sighed. "Your one of my best students and I don't want you to be sick… You can be excused… And if you're still not feeling good and wish to go home, you surely can." He finished and then smiled at me. I was touched how much he cared about me. I mean He was my teacher. But it felt good to me that someone cared. Especially the situation that i'm in. "Thank you, sir." I said as I walked out of the class, heading to the nurse's office. However, before I could even get there I barge in the girl's bathroom and vomit in the sink, not being able to reach the toilet. 'Ugh-... Whats happening to me?... This never happen to me before!" I looked at myself at the mirror. Sweating bullets. heavy breathing. Red eyes. Fangs sticking out… It was a horrifying sight for me. I lowered my head and washed my face with cold water. Successfully, it calmed me down. I tried looking back at what that might cause me to react me to feel like I was dying and about to bite someone…. 'Let's see… When the new student arrived, I thought she looked really beautiful and cute… Then she sat by me and she was really close… And that's when I started acting weird… Gasp! Can it be Miku!? S-she can't be the reason why i'm acting like this!? I just met her! W-wait… Can she be another vampire?... It's weird for a vampire to react like that to another vampire… Can she have a special power that made me feel that way? Or can she be something even worse?...' I stared at myself in the mirror once again, and it seemed that my eyes had gone to their golden, silver self. 'Theres no way she can be a vampire… I would have sensed it already. Her smell and everything. Vampires smell different than human… They had a disgusting, bloody smell if you're dealing with a vampire who lust for human blood and drinks it all the time. The smell for a vampire who doesn't drink human blood and instead drink animal blood , smells like a musty blood smell. And the ones who don't drink blood at all smell like a dying corpse. Miku didn't smell like none of those at all. So she has to be human… All this thinking about her made me dizzy again. " Maybe I should go home… While I'm at it, I should go see someone who knows all about vampires…" I said and walked back to the classroom. As I enter, everyone was staring at me. "Sir, I think I should go home… I'm not feeling and I feel really dizzy…" I said honestly. "I understand, Luka. I want you to relax when you get home. If you're still not feeling good tomorrow, you can stay home too. I'll Email you tonight and tomorrow's homework and researches for Math and History." He said. I nooded and went to go get my bag by Miku. I tried avoiding eye contact as she stared at my every moved. When I was finished packing my bookbag, everyone said their goodbyes to me and told me to get better soon. When I was almost out the door, I turned around and Miku and I made eye contact. The intense feeling came back to me , and I felt really dizzy and sick again. I rushed out of the door without saying goodbye and ran outside of the school gates. " W-why! Why is this happening again!" I ran into downtown until I reached my destination. It was a shop far downtown. It was a dark magic shop. I heard that the woman who owns this shop is very talented and knows all about black magic, fortunes, and mystical creatures. I know all about this woman. I heard all about her and read about her in vampire books… I tooked a deep breath, hoping my raging cravings would calm down. I walked in and everywhere was voodoo dolls hanging from the ceiling, ropes around their neck. The room had a dark muddy smell and feel. It was weird feeling, but for some reason, I felt at peace… " What are you doing here, Vampire… I can smell you even outside around the block…" A dark voice called from the dark room. "Please… I need your help… Look I know I'm a monster, but I'm not like the bad ones… I don't feed on human blood!" "But you do kill and feed on animal flesh!" " I only do it to stay alive!" "The only good vampire, is a Dead one…You should just end your life already before it gets worst…" I sighed. " Please… Show your face… I really need your help, I'm begging you…" I pleaded. She finally showed her face. She was a young, around her mid 30ths lady. She had on an African somewhat Jamaican style clothing one, and her hairstyle was breaded. " What is it that you want, vampire… Fortune? Power? Wishes?..." " No that's not why I'm here… I heard that you know everything about vampires, correct?" She nodded. "Then you should know what's wrong with me… I'm not feeling the same as I'm used too…" I said. She stared at me for a brief moment and then finally spoken. " Come. I can see what I can do." We walked into her back room where she had more voodoo stuff and weird writing on the wall… It looked like it was written with blood… we both sat on the table, and she grabbed my hands. "Now, tell me what happened today…" "Well, you see, theres this girl that came to my school today. And she sat by me and then I started feeling this weird feeling, like I was suffocating. Being choked… My heart started beating fast and my breathing became heavy… And then I almost tried to bite her…" I finished, ashamed of the last part of my sentence. " I see". She said, eyes still closed. " Do you think this girl is cute?..." I blushed. "Y-yes" I said bringing more shame to my shoulders. " Then the problem is you're just love sick." She said as she let go of my hands and open her eyes. I was sitting there, dumbfounded by what the voodoo woman just said. "L-Love sick?..." "That can't be right. I just met her. We haven't even spoke to each other yet…" I finished. " "Don't worry. You're not the first to be love sick as a vampire. And It's not bad at all… It shows how much your in love with her, that's all. It's completely normal..." She stand out of her seat and organize her messy backroom. "Then What should I do to stop being… You know… Being love sick…" I said. Forcing out the word "Love" out of my mouth… I didn't understand love. It never crossed my mind that I would ever be in love. More importantly with a girl… Sure I do look and think that some girls and boys look hot, but never the thought that I would be in love with them. She stopped what she was doing and pulled out a needle and inject a weird green liquid that look like acid. "W-what is tha- Ow!" She jabbed the needle inside my right wrist and inject the green liquid. "Ow… What was that! Why did you do that for!?" I yelled at her. " This will help you calm your crazy vampire side whenever you're near your dream lover." " Well you didn't have to jabbed it in there like that! And stop saying my dream lover! It's only a little crush!"

"You can say that, but I can see the future and yours is very interesting… There will be obstacles you have to face but you will get through them…" There was a long silence. I tried looking at her face. There was no emotions… Just emptiness. "W-what are you talking ab-"

"You're times is up! Time to for you to go! Shoo-Shoo!" She said as she pushed me out the back room, while putting a banda on the spot she inject the needle. "W-wait! What am I supposed to do!" I shouted as I was out the door right when she was about to slam the door at my face. "I told you already! You need to become friends with her and date her! It would all make sense when you become friends with her. Now get out of here, before you stink my whole shop with your vampire smell! Good luck and have a nice day!" She slammed the door at my face. "What the hell?..." I said to myself. ' What does she mean… About my future?...' sigh… I guess I should go home and rest for tomorrow. I need to think of a plan on how to become friends with Miku… Grumble. "Shit…" I said to myself. I was hungry. I can eat human food, but it won't fill me up. I hate being hungry and if I don't eat and not be full until bedtime I would sleepwalk… Sigh… I hate doing this. I had to drink animal blood… It's not bad but… It makes me sick to even think about killing a living thing, especially one that makes me quiver and sick to my stomach. How is it that she makes me want to rip out her throat? Why do I unconsciously love her, and not know it? 'No. It can't be… I can't be in love with a….a human! That would be wrong, the human race would be in a lot of trouble… Especially my race… I wonder… Maybe… No! That will never happen! I can just…Maybe… Go to a different school? No… Maybe…..Yes! I can change my schedule… But still…Maybe I should just go along with the normal role… Talk like a normal human, eat with the others, and then I can become friends with Miku and find out more about her… Yes! That should work!' I said while running to the woods to find something to eat.


	2. New Feelings

'Where am I?...'

"Open your eyes, Luka… And you will see your future…"

'My… Future?...' I opened my eyes and was in my school's bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes… Were Bloodshot red. I was sweating bullets and my breathing was uneven. There was blood all over my clothing and all over my mouth and fangs… "N-no!" I said as my eyes starting welling up with tears. "T-this isn't what I wanted!" I turned around and saw all of my classmates laying on the floor, dead and cover with their own blood. My teacher, my friends, and Miku… "N-no… D-did I did this!?" I turned around of the end of the bathroom wall and there was my mother and father. My father hanging from the ceiling with a rope around his neck with vampire bite marks all around his body. I look beside him, and there lays my mother… Laying in her own puddle of blood… Cover in glass all around her body. Her face and body was pale and there was also vampire bite marks all around her. "No… NO!" I screamed, tears running down my cold cheeks "T-this can't be happening! I-I didn't want this! I don't want this to be my future!" "Please make it STOP!" I cried loudly, my hands on my head, my eyes closed tightly, screaming with all of my might.

My eyes jolt open and I jump out of sweaty bed coushions in a frenzy. I was cover in sweat and my breathing was uneven… When I realize I was awake and was in my house, safe and sound, I put my head on my knees and cried softly. "W-why… Why does it have to be That dream!?" I said in between my sobs. It was a long silence… I finally lift up my head and wiped away the tears. Looking at the clock, it said 7:35. I have plenty of time to take a shower and get dress. Getting out of my bed, I went to my dresser and was stoped by a fimillar voice in my dream...

"I-is that... Really going to be my furture?..." I was shaking from the thought of seeing my family and Miku dead... I shooked my head, shaking away the horrifying and bad thoughts while grabbing my clothing to go take a shower...After taking a shower, I got dress. I put on blood red skinny jeans with a grey Paramore V-neck T-shirt. I put on my white and grey stripe jacket, with a red scarf. I put on my grey beanie and put on my red and grey, high tops All Star converse. I brushed my teeth, feed Cloud (my cat) And was out to walk to school. It was only a 13 minute walk to school.

The weather was nice today. Even though it was snowing and it was December, the sun was up and shining, warming up the cold world… I loved winter… It was the time when you get to see snow all the time, and the animals are all sleeping getting ready for spring. Parents and children getting ready for Christmas. Joy all around the world. The best part about it was when I go to work, I get lots of money because of all the bookworms and book lovers when this season comes. I work at Barnes and Nobles, so it's very popular when it's the seasons… Oh wait… I have work today. Sweet. I can go food shopping and eat tonight. Sigh. Now, let's see what I'm going to do to try to become friends with Miku… 'Hmm Shes very quite, when I first met her… She didn't even said hi to me… Well, she just came to my school, so I can't blame her… She very cute too… That's all I know about her so far. Hmm… Ugh! This is harder than I thought... I don't know how to make friends! All I do is sit around and that's it!... 'Gezz… What did I do with my life when I was a human?'... I said to myself as I finally arrived to school.

I walked into my class, and like every other day, everyone was talking to their friends waiting for the teacher to come in to start class. My first class was History. I loved History. For some reason, it just grab my interest. I snap back into reality and realized that Miku was sitting in her seat all alone. She notice I was staring and she glared at her, but I was able to not make eye contact with her and pretend I wasn't staring at her. She went back at what she was doing. She was reading a manga. It was Watashi ni xx shinasai (Missions of Love) 'Hmm… Looks like she has a great taste on reading great mangas…' I noted to myself. Watashi ni xx shinasai is one of my favorite manga in the world. (Luka is a sucker when it comes to love stories) 'Hey… I didn't feel pain when I looked at her!' I look at my wrist where the lady from the voodoo shop, inject a weird green liquid inside me, saying that it will help calm my cravings whenever I'm around Miku… Sigh… I can't believe I'm love sick with Miku… Luka blushed. "Well here goes…" I said, hesitantly approaching to the blue haired girl.

"H-hey, H-Hatsune..." I said to her almost as a whisper... My whole face was probably as red as a tomato by now. She was still reading her book. ' Hmm... It seems she didn't hear me...' Luka thought. I tried calling Miku's name again but this time a little more louder. "Hey! U-umm H-Hatsune?..." I tapped on her shoulder and she rapidly blinked her eyes as if she was snapped back into reality from the book. I blushed even more if that was even possible. I felt bad for interrupting her while she was reading... It looked like she was really into it. But she looked so adorable!

"U-umm Hello Megurine-chan. Are you feeling any better from yesterday?..." The blue haired girl said to me with a hint of worry in her face. she was so adorable, I tried to held back a girlish scream in my throat. "A-ah yeah I'm perfectly fine, just a little stomach flu" I bit my lips a little hard for lying to her. I wish can tell her the truth... "Hmm... Is that so? Well that was sure some kind of stomach flu. You were as pale as a ghost, Mergurine-chan... Hey, I realizes that I didn't really introduce myself to you yet Megurine-chan" Miku said to me. "Yeah... Sorry about that. Heh, it was probably something that I ate that morning. Hehe, sorry. Oh and please, just call me Luka, and you don't need to introduce yourself to me. You're Hatsune Miku." I said back to Miku with a big smile on my face. "Hmm... Okay, I'll call you Luka, but you have to call me Miku. Deal? " Miku said to me with her hand up to me so we can shake on it. "Deal" I said grabbing her hand smiling. When I touch her hand, my face went back from blushing again. My heart was beating fast, that I thought it would burst out of my chest! I didn't know why I was reacting like this but it felt nice. It wasn't hurting me at all or making me hungry... Her hands were so warm and soft... It was like she was warming up my whole body... I wanted to hold her hand just a little longer to enjoy this moment but the moment was cut short until "G-geez Luka! You're hands are freezing!" The blue haired girl said to me as she pulled her hand away from mine. Crap! I forgot that vampires have really cold skin! I have to think of something to say! "W-well I-I just walked to school. I-it's really cold outside, so maybe it's just the weather that made my body cold, hehe..." A big lump appeared in my throat and it was hard for me to swallow. Miku looked at me with curious eyes. God her eyes are so beautiful... I can stare at them for hours and never get tired of them. "Well, if you say so, Luka. It's just... That temperature was really cold for a human... You're hands felt like an ice box..." Miku said to me looking at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

I didn't have anything to say. I ran out of excuses to make so she wouldn't find out my secret. Trying to speak, I opened my mouth and tried to say something but Miku cut me off before I could even protest. "Anyways, I guess it's normal since its winter. Oh hey, Luka... If your not busy or hanging out with any friends can you... Hang out with me during lunch?..." Miku's request caughed me off guard. I wasn't expecting for her to ask for me to sit next with her during lunch so fast... Then again. I really want to get to know her better and this might be a big chance to become friends with her. And besides, I don't have any friends anyway, so it wouldn't be a big deal at all. "Sure I will." I said back to her and we both shared a smile. The teacher finally arrived and everyone takes their seats. I sat next to Miku.

"Alright class, time to begin! Please take out your history textbooks and turn to page 195. A-ah Luka! I didn't know you were going to join us today. I'm glad your back. I started getting worried about you." He looked at me with a sign of reliefs and concern in his face. "Hehe, I'm fine, trust me! I promise it won't happen again!" I waved my hand around acting like I was innocent. the teacher sight. "Alright, alright. Just please... Don't do it again. You had me really worried... Now then, let's begin with where we left off on history" As the teacher started speaking, I tried thinking if ways to spend at least on day with Miku so I can become friends with her... Let's see... Oh! The winter carnival! There's a winter carnival going on around my house and it'll be the perfect place to take Miku! Plus I can show her around and make her get used to Tokyo, and if my cravings comes back, it wouldn't matter sense Miku is my friend. Hopefully by then my love sickness would go away. I thought to myself as the bell rang; reminding the class it was lunch time. Everyone got up out of their seats grabbing their homemade lunches and headed to the cafeteria. I tried to wait for Miku, but it looked like she was the first to leave the class... "Man... She must be hungry." I said to myself as my stomach was growling for lunch too. It was weird... I wasn't hungry for animal blood, but I was hungry for human food... This was the first I ever felt like that ever sense I became a vampire, but it didn't frighten me... Instead, it made me happy... It made me feel almost human again... Snapping back from my thinking I walked to the cafeteria alone. Miku was probably waiting for me so hurried so she didn't have to wait any longer...

I walked up the stairs to reach the upper level of the school to the cafeteria. I loved the cafeteria. When you enter, you see nice lunch tables that are shape in circles, and at the end of the cafeteria, the wall is instead a window to let the room shine and for students to look at the beautiful weather when they eat. It was relaxing for when I and gets stress and thoughts out of my mind when I enter and eat in the cafeteria... On the right side of the huge room is where you get you're lunch trey and grab whatever there is you want to eat. The best part about it is that the food is just like a buffet. Any food you can think of will possible be here. I grabbed a lunch trey and looked at the food suggestion. 'Oh tuna!' I said to myself as happily grabbed a small bowl and got two spoon full of fresh tuna. I love tuna. I remembered I used to eat tuna almost everyday when was human. After grabbing my plate full of food, I found Miku alone by the window waiting for me. "Hey Miku" I said to her as I saw what was on her lunch trey. She was eating what looked like ebi fry with onigiri. On the side there was a huge bowl of leeks and miso soup. "Hey Luka. W-wow, you must really like tuna..."She said to me looking at my plate. My plate, it was full with anything tuna relative. I had tuna pasta (gross but delicious) a small plate of tuna sandwiches, and to top it all off, a plan bowl of tuna... I blushed as I realizes what I had in my plate as well "S-speak for yourself! You're plate is almost filled with leeks!" I said back at her as I pulled a chair so I can sit next to her. Miku looked at her lunch trey and let out a giggle. My face blushed even more when I heard her laugh. But then shortly afterwards I join her laugh too.

"So Miku... I got an important question..." I said to the blue haired girl. "Hmm? What is it, Luka?" She said to me as she tilt her head to the side and look at me in a confused way. She was so cute... I couldn't stop from staring from her cute face and eyes... " L-Luka-chan?" Miku said to me as I snap back into reality. "O-oh right... Ahem... Miku. You just came to Tokyo right? Well sense it's Friday and if you don't have nothing to do... I can take you around Tokyo and we can go to the winter carnival right by my house tomorrow... " A lump appeared in my throat. This was very risky to me and for some reason I was very nervous and my heart was once again pounding hard in my chest. "Sure, Luka-chan. I would love to hang out with you!" She said to with with a smile on her face. This made my heart skip a beat. Her smile was just so damn cute! "Okay that's great... What time should I get you?" "Hmm... Around 5 o'clock." Miku answered. "Sweet. Can't wait." Wow that was really easier then I thought it would be... I never imagine that becoming friends with Miku would be a piece of cake. I tried to think of more questions to ask Miku so this wouldn't get awkward or boring. "Ahem... So, Miku. What is your favorite hobbies?"

"Drawing manga and singing... What about you, Luka?" She answered. "Well one of my favorite hobbies is I guess signing too, but I haven't signed in a while so I guess that's out of the picture... I guess my only hobby is dancing." I admitted to Miku. "That's cool! Maybe you can give me some dangling lesions sometime!" Miku said. "So, Luka-chan. Do you have any jobs or something?" Miku once again, tilt her head to the side. "Yes. I work at Barns and Nobles. I have to go to work tonight." I answered. "Hmm... That's cool. So what kind of music do you listen to? " " I listen to any kind of music except country or bluegrass... I'm just not a country girl... I mostly listen to rock" I said honestly. "My favorite band is Paramore, Breaking Benjamin and Evanescence

"Really! Paramore' Breaking Benjamin and Evanescence are my favorite bands too! I also like Three Day Grace and Linking Park. Umm Luka-chan. Do you listen to Japanese music? I understand what there saying. I just don't know what kind of Japanese music that I should listen too." Miku said. "Well if you're want to hear rock Japanese music, then listen to Abingdon boys school. Their music is great and has a lot of rock in them. Oh and you should listen to Utada. Her music and her voice is breathtaking." I said to her as she takes notes of this. "Thanks, Luka-chan! " "No problem" I said back at her as the bell ringed once again; lunch was over and time to head to Math. "Well. Looks like we should head back to class." I said to Miku with a smile on my face. "Yeah. This was fun, Luka-chan! I can't wait until tomorrow night!" She said happily as we walk to our next class together.

When school end, I walked home happily. I was humming and daydreaming like a little middle school girl. I was so lost of the thoughts of Miku in my mind. Her cute face, her smile, and her eyes. Everything about her was amazing and unbelievably cute. I was so happy that I got to be such great friends with her. She wouldn't leave my side either, today. She was panther up with me all day. In cooking class, music, P.E., everything. It warmed my heart just the thought of her. "W-wait." I said to myself as I stop from tracks as of what will happen tomorrow. "I-I'm going to spend a day with M-Miku alone..." I said as a big blush formed on my cheek. I started getting nervous and had butterflies in my stomach. "W-what should I say!? What should I do!?... What should I wear!?" I scream to myself, not caring if anyone around me thought I was crazy. There'a good reason why I'm going crazy. Today I finally realize that I have an insane crush on Miku, and now I'm going to take her to a carnival! And it's just going to be us alone! My heart started beating really fast of the thought of what might happen when were alone... I started daydreaming... Losing myself in my thoughts... "L-Luka-chan..." Miku cried out softly as my body started getting closer to her. We were in the Ferris wheel at the carnival. She was wearing a black skirt and a white and black Kingdom Hearts T-shirt. She was so cute...

I Pressed her small body against the cold glass. My body pressed against hers. I could feel her curves and her rapid heart beats. She was blushing like crazy. I rested my noes on her neck and lost myself in her beautiful sent. "Miku..." I whispered into her ear. My voice was husky and filled with lust. "You're so beautiful... I love you, Miku... Everything about you is driving me crazy... I just want to eat you..." I wonder if she's sensitive... I wonder as I started laying light kisses down her neck. Miku gasped at the sudden action and one of her hands clenched onto my shirt asking for more. My hands started roaming down her slim stomach and rested on her butt. She was holding back her moans , but I wanted to hear them. I wanted her to say my name... I started doing rough licks and lick all the up her ear and I bite lightly and pulled on her earlobe. She couldn't hold her moans anymore and gave in, she started groaning as I lick roughly and giving her small love bites all around her neck... She started shaking, twitching and couldn't control the noises that were coming out her mouth. "Ah... L-Luka..." She moan. I was so lost in her. I wanted more. Her skin taste like blueberries. I lift my head to face her. Her eyes were close, but soon she open them to meet my glare. Her eyes were clouded, filled with lust and nervousness... My eyes were probably the same. I bite my lower lip. She was so beautiful... Her checks were a deep red. My face came closer to hers. Our lips were only centimeters away. I can feel her soft, heavy breathing at my lips. The feeling of her breath sent a long shiver down my spine. I stop and looked deeply in her eyes, giving her enough time to push me away if she didn't feel comfortable. But instead, her hand that was holding onto my back clenched even more as her life depend on it.

"... Luka... I love you too..." She saids to my with a smile as she closed the distance between us. She close her eyes tight. I was completely surprises. My eyes open wide and I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyze... But that didn't stop me from me from kissing her back. One of my hand that was happily resting on her butt came to life and brought my hand behind her head, taking a hand full of her teal hair, asking for more. Our kiss deepen. Our kiss was so full of passion... It was a healthful kiss. Like we been restraining ourself for years... Her lips tasted like cherry. I wanted to taste more. I side my tongue at her bottom lip, asking for permission... Her hands were shaking uncontrollably she hesitantly open her mouth... I was about to enter my mouth until my thoughts were cut off when I heard a "HONK!

I snapped back into remembering that I was in public. I notice that I had a little nosebleed and I was drooling. I blushed uncontrollably as I realizes what I was just thinking. "W-what!? W-wait... T-that will never happen!" I scream to myself as I ran home going to go get ready for work.

I


	3. Winter Carnival

~Luka's POV~

"BEEP, BEEP" Luka was startle and soon became irritated by her alarm clock as it interpret me in my dream with Miku. "Ugh" The pinkette groaned and punched the 'Off' button to shut off her alarm clock. She looked at the time and it said 1:08 PM Friday December 18, 2013. 'Wow, I slept that long?... Man... Work wears me out' I said to myself. Today was marked the first day for Winter break. Which means that everyone in Tokyo was out of school until January 7 next year, and today was the day that I can take Miku out to the Winter carnival. Just thinking about it makes my heart beat at a rapid pace. I have a major crush on Miku... But... Whenever I'm around her I... Get this strange feeling... It's because I'm a vampire... A monster...

The voodoo lady from the dark shop in town down said the reason why I'm acting like that is because I'm love sick and when I'm around the person that I loved it makes my craving for blood even worst... But there is a way to stop my cravings. The voodoo lady inject a green liquid that stops my craving whenever I'm around Miku. It works successfully as I became best friends with Miku, yesterday. I wanted to become friends with her more as I invited her to the Winter carnival. "Ahh... Miku..." She is so beautiful... Her long teal hair. Her eyes, and her smile... She's just... Breathtaking... I laid back down and looked back at what happen in my wonderfull dream...

Luka woke up from the felt of snow, falling down on her face... She got up and realize that she wasn't in her normal room... "Where am I?... Am I in... A forest?..." The pinkette questioned herself as she stand corrected. She was indeed lost in a forest in broad daylight. The sun was up, but it wasn't warming the cold world, like it did every other day. Instead, it was freezing... Even the coldness in Luka's skin was as cold as what the weather was like right now... The pinkette was shivering uncontrollably... "H-how did I get here? Ugh... It doesn't matter... I need to get out of here before I freeze my ass off..." Luka said as she walked deeper into the forest.

She was pushing through bushes and trees, unable to see. "Ugh. What the hell is with all these damn tre- A-ahh!" The pinkette tripped on a large stick, but was able to make it through the trees and bushes. "O-ow... " Luka got up and rubbed her back head to rub away the pain. The pinkette felt warm and opened her eyes. The whole forest changed.

The air was really warm. The snow was gone and was replace with fresh green grass and beautiful flowers everywhere. "Wha..." Luka trail off and gasp as she spotted a familiar face. It was Miku... "A-ah! Miku!" Luka ran up to the tealette who was smiling happily "Hello, Luka-Chan!" " Miku. Not to be rude, but why are you here? How did we get her?" The pinkette question to the tealette who was still smiling tenderly. Miku didn't respond. Instead, she give the pinkette a big, warm hearted hug. "M-Miku?..."

"Shh... It's okay Luka... Just hug me... Please?..." The tealette finally answered, tightly squeezing the pinkette resting her head on Luka's shoulder. Luka face became red and couldn't move. She can feel everything. The tealette's curves. She can feel the hot breathing on Luka's cold skin. She heard a loud thumping noise ringing in the pinkette's ears. It was a heartbeat... However, it wasn't the heart beats of her own heart that Luka was hearing, because her heart was beating far too fast to match up with this beating, but it was the tealette's heart that was thumping in Luka's ears... The pinkette can even feel Miku's heart. Her heart was beating really hard against her chest... But... It was beating slow... It wasn't beating slow because she was sad... Nore it was beating because she was scared, no, far from that... Instead, the pinkette can only feel... Love... Love and passion... It was warm and happy... It felt good to Luka, and her eyes started welling up with tears of joy and happiness... "Miku..." The pinkette said as she finally did what Miku said earlier, hugging her back tenderly, showing Miku the same love and passion she had for her. "Luka... You're so beautiful..." The tealette trailed off...

"Everything about you makes my heart beat in such a beautiful way... Can you feel it, Luka-chan?..." She grabbed my hand and place it to her chest as I can feel soft thumps... I was speechless... I finally looked away... "B-but... Were girls Miku... What will people think of us?... What about you? Do you think people would still like you if you date a girl like me?... " I said to her as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The tealette shook her head. "No, Luka-chan... It doesn't matter what people think of me... I can care less as long I'm with you..." She said back to me. My hand still on her chest. I lowered my head.

"I understand, but... I'm a vampire, Miku... I'm a monster who takes life on innocent people and brings nothing but pain... How can you ever love me?..." I said to her seriously. The thumping in her heart started beating fast. "N-no! Don't ever call yourself a monster!..." Miku screamed to me angrily... She sighed. "Luka... I love you for you... I love everything about you... I don't care if you're a monster. I don't care if you bring nothing but pain in my life.

I love your heart., and I love the person that heart is stuck with. I would do anything just to make you happy... Even if it means giving up my life... Please... Don't ever say that to me again..." Tears started running down her cheeks. "Miku I- " I was about to say something, but Miku cut me off before I can protest, as she kiss me with nothing but passion. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as well as I kiss her back, hugging her tightly, not wanting to ever let go of this warm feeling that fires up my heart... This kiss, this moment, Miku herself... Was just too perfect... I never wanted to stop...

I opened my ears as the wonderful dream as end. I wonder what would have happen next if my stupid alarm didn't wake me up. I sighed. I looked at the clocked again and it said 1:15 PM. I got out of my bed and headed to the shower to get ready for my play date with Miku. I decided to take a long shower so time can fly by. I finally got out the shower. I went to my dresser and see what kind of outfit I should wear.

I wanted to wear something nice, but I didn't want to look desperate. I think I should just wear something that I always wear. I said to myself as I grabbed my neon green skinny jeans with a black Domo-Kun 'Party Animal' V-neck T-shirt. I also grabbed my black beanie on with my black Vans to match my shirt. After that, I went to the kitchen to feed cloud and eat breakfast... Waiting for the time to come so I can see Miku...

~Miku's POV~

"Ahh... What should I wear!?..." Miku cried to herself. She wanted to look her best for the pinkette. She really likes Luka. A bit too much. she might even have a little crush on the pinkette. She loves how Luka is so beautiful. How gorgeous her body is... She even hunts her in Miku's dreams... Sigh... "I wish Luka-chan can feel the same for me... I'm not attractive at all... And to top it all off, Luka-chan might not like girls..." Miku said to herself a little heart broken from the thoughts.

She shocked her head to get the thoughts out of her head. She looked at the clock as she was finish getting prepared for her day with Luka. The clock read 4:45. Luka will be here at any minute to come and get her... The thought of seeming Luka made Miku get butterflies in her stomach and made her heart beat like crazy. "It's okay, Miku... She's just a friend... That I have a huge crush on..." Miku said to herself, trying to calm herself down, but was unsuccessful and made it even worse when she heard the doorbell ringed making Miku panicking big time.

She had to pinched herself just to calm down. as she approached her front door, she took a deep breath and finally open the door. However, her eyes were close. She slightly open one of her eye and was lost from the pinkette standing in front of her, beauty...

!"Hello, Miku! Am I still to early or did I keep you waiting?" She said to me with a giggle. I didn't reply. I was too lost in thought and was awe by her... Her hair was long and perfect. The hair went all the way down her butt. It was flowing so freely.

The shirt that she was wearing was really cute, yet sexy. She had Domo-Kun on her black shirt that go well with her figure. The sexy part about it was it was a V-neck shirt and Luka had really big boobs. With that combine, it was showing off all her double D's size breast with all their glory...her shirt was also a slim fit so you can tell how slim her stomach was...

Her skin was beautiful too... Pale and healthy... I looked at her face... Her eyelashes were long and beautiful. Her lips was a soft pink. And most of all... Her eyes. Brown Hazel... The sight of her alone made my heart beat beyond limits... "U-umm, earth to Miku!" She said as she waved her hand at my face. I snapped back into reality. "A-ah. No! Hehe, you're not late at all Luka-chan! And you arrived just in time too! " I laughed and we both shared the same laugh together.

~First person's POV~

. As the pinkette and the tealette walked to the Winter carnival, Miku wanted to say something to Luka for a while now... "L-Luka-chan?..." "Yes Miku?" Luka answered. Miku bit her lower lips "Y-you look very cute today..." A blushed formed on the tealette's cheek, making the pinkette smile. "Thank you, Miku... You look beautiful today..." A blush also appeared on the pinkette's cheeks... Luka's heart was beating fast. "W-why Am I feeling this way?... Girls make wired comments to each other all the time, right?..." "T-thank you... Luka..." We both stop from walking and we stare into each others eyes... It was a long silence. All they did was just stare deep in their eyes... Miku saw no emotions in Luka's hazel eyes, but if you look close enough, you can see a hint of love...

This made the tealette heart skip a beat. The way Luka was looking at her sent a long shiver down Miku's spine... "Heh, hey... We should get going... We don't want to miss out all the fun now do we?..." Luka said to the frozen Miku. The sound of Luka's voice was different... It kinda sound husky... And her eyes darken... "A-ah yeah! Heh, yeah we should go..." Miku smiled as they continue to walk to the carnival.

The friends finally arrived. "So Miku. What do you want to do first? There are many rides to go on and many games to play." Miku looked around. Her eye a plushie that she MUST have. She ran up to the game stand. "Luka-chan! I want this!" "What is it, Miku?.." Luka said as she saw what the tealette wanted. It was a huge Domo-Kun plushie.

"Oh, you want Domo-Kun?..." "Yes, very much, Luka-chan!" Miku said jumping up in down in excitement. "Okay, okay. I'll get it for you." Luka looked at the man who owned the stand. "Why hello! Welcome! As you can see here, you have to use the water gun and aim at the clown's mouth to be able to make the balloon raise! If the balloon pops before your time runs out, you get to win anything you want!" The man said to Luka as she takes notes at the rules and directions. 'Hmm sounds easy. I will get that Domo! If it'll make Miku happy, then I'll win it... For her..." Luka took a seat and got a great aim at the clown's mouth.

"Ready... Set... Go!" And the time was off and Luka started shooting. However, Luka was getting a great aim at the clown, the water wasn't going in the clown's mouth at all. The time ran out. "Times up! Aww too bad... You could of have won the Domo. Maybe next time!" He said with a grin at his face looking at Miku. Miku looked disappointed and I snapped as I realize that I was fooled. "Hey... Ass whip!..." Luka said angrily to the man. "What the hell is the meaning of this!?..." Luka said as a crowd started circling around the stand to watch the seen

"u-uh L-Luka-chan... We can alwa-" Miku was cut off by the man. "Hmm? What ever do you mean, Luka I'm guessing?" " you tricked me... Look! The clown's mouth is cover up with clear tape! Everyone started gasping and whispering. This was bad for the man who own the sand. He started sweating bullets. "W-well what do you know. Hehe, sorry about that. Here. Take this Domo-Kun as your prize!" He hand the plushie to Miku and the tealette was once again, happy. "Thanks. Hopefully that won't happen again." Luka said almost as a treat as she walked away holding Miku's hand.

"Ugh! That's just piss me off! I hate it when people do that, just to get more money and ruin others fun!" Luka said angrily as she was dragging Miku a little by the hand. "So, Miku. What do you want to do now-" The pinkette was cut off as she realize that she was holding Miku's hand without permission! "Hmm? What's wrong, Luka-chan?" The tealette said worriedly as she squeezed a little on the pinkette's hand. A light blush formed on Luka's cheek by Miku's sudden action. She never thought that she can hold the tealette's hand again. It felt so soft and warm. It calmed Luka down and made her feel… Human… Happy… It was unbelievable for the pinkette to even think that Miku can do such a thing for a monster like herself… It made Luka's love for Miku grow even more…

"N-Nothing… Heh, sorry. I thought I saw something. Anyways, Miku. What do you want to do next, before we leave?" Luka said to Miku as she tighten the hold on the tealette's hand ever so slightly. The sudden action made the tealette blush as well, but didn't mind. "Is is okay that we go on the Ferris Wheel before we leave?..." "Sure!" Luka answered back as her and Miku enter the ride.

As the two friends were on the ride, the pinkette was having a hard time focusing on the tealette. "M-Man… Why brain?... Why?... Why did you have to daydream about Miku and ?I… More importantly, why did it have to be in a freaking Ferris Wheel?!" Luka cussed at herself in her mind while Miku was looking at her. "Luka-chan?..." The tealette said with her head tilt to the side.

"Hmm? What is it, Miku?" Luka said as she tried to look at Miku without blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"I'm curious… What's your family like? Like what does your mother and father do for a living?" Miku said to the now shock pinkette. Luka's heart dropped at Miku's sudden question… It made her.. broken almost… The feeling of talking about her dead parents… "T-There… gone…" Luka said as she tried swallowing the big lump in her throat and pretend to smile to the tealette. "Eh?... What?.." Miku was confused and was a little shock. The pinkette sighed. "Thier dead... My mother died from a car accident and my father killed himself from the pain of losing my mother… I was still ever little when they left…"

The tealette's eyes started to water… She didn't know that the pinkette was living alone… She regret telling her best friend about her dead parents… Miku thought that Luka probably hate her now… This painful feeling in the tealette's chest made the welling tears that she was holding back fall freely down her cheeks… "A-ah Miku!..." Luka was shock. "L-Luka… I'm sorry… I should have never tal-" the tealette was cut off as Luka took ahold of her small body and held her tightly in her arms…

"N-no, Miku… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry…" the pinkette tighten the grip on Miku. "Please don't get mad at me…" The tealette couldn't move and was not attending to. She felt safe and warm in Luka's arms. Miku wrap her arms around the pinkette.

"No don't be. I shouldn't have said that…" The tealette replied back. Miku stop crying and Luka slowly let go of her hold on Miku now that she calmed down, but Miku immediately grab Luka again into a tight hug. "No, please. Let me stay like this until the end of the ride…" The pinkette didn't say a word and just nobbed and hug the tealette back.

At the end of the ride, Luka walked Miku home and arrived to her house. "Well, see ya, Miku. I hope you had fun and we can do this again!" Said the pinkette. "yeah. I had fun! Thank you for the Domo-Kun…" The pinkette was about to respond but the tealette caught her off guard and gave Luka a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe next time we can have a sleepover, Luka-chan! See ya!" And the teallete shut the door, leaving the now flustered and confused pinkette lost in her now perverted day-dream...


	4. SleepOver

A/N

Hello! I like to make an announcement!

One is I want to say I'm sorry about Chapter 1, 2, & 3. At the time, my old laptop screen broke, and I needed something to write! On Christmas, my mother brought me a Ipad. since Apple applied Auto correct, it changes my words and even mixed them up, and it really messes up my stories when I write! So I wanted to say I'm sorry for the word errors and grammars. I'll try my best to get used to my Ipad.

Okay! Now thats over with. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do Not own Vocaloid.

~Luka's P.O.V.~

My eyes shot open. I had blood all over my mouth and clothing. My fangs were sticking out of my mouth and my eyes were bloodshot red…My eyesight was burly and my head was throbbing, painfully … I got up and realize that I was in my classroom… The class was a mess. It was like I was in a horror movie.

The walls and posters were all teared apart, and the desks was knocked over. The room had a bone chilling, dark felling and the only thing that was lighting the room was a flickering light… "W-wha… What am I doing in my classroom?... U-Ugh!" The throbbing in my head got worse. 'Luka…LUKA!... Go to the gym…' This strange voice in my head sounded so familiar I did what it said and headed to the schools' gym...

My head was spinning and throbbing… I wasn't breathing right… My heart was pounding like never before… It was like I was dying… I felt blood dripping down my neck. I felt it and I saw what seemed like vampire marks on my neck.. "Tch… What the hell…" I entered the hallway. I didn't had enough energy to walk straight, so I leaned on the wall for support… The wall way was just like the classroom… Empty… No one was here… I walked down the stairs to enter the gym…

As I enter, My whole heart dropped…There was blood everywhere… Dead bodies… I wanted to vomit.. The sight and smell was horrifying… I looked up and saw a man with white and black hair… He had red eyes and smelled just like a vampire like me… But he had the smell of a blood thirsty vampire smell... There was blood on his clothing too, and he had a bone-chilling smirk on his face…

"H-hey you…Y-you're… A… Vampire too…" I said losing my breath. "Heh, My Luka… You look horrible… It's a shame… You looked so beautiful when you were a human… Mmmm… Your blood tasted so… Delicious…" The strange boy said back at me.. "H-Who are you…Who the hell are YOU!" I said finally snapping.

"heh, Aww… You mean you don't remember me Luka-chan?... That breaks my heart… Hmp, Now that I know that, I rather not tell you… It would ruin the surprise…" He said to me with a even bigger smirk on his face… This guy was really pissing me off… "Shut the fuck up! I'm tired of doing this! I want answers! I want to be human again! I don't want to hurt people! I want to be happy for once for my life! I screamed at him.

"Well… I'm sorry to hear that, Luka-chan… It's a shame… You said you don't want to hurt anybody… Well can you please explain to me the mess you did here, Luka-chan?..."

" What the hell do you mean?... I turned around and saw all of my friends dead, once again, covered in their own blood with bite marks all over them… "No… I-I… I didn't do this!" I said to myself as tears started falling down my cheeks… I fell down to my needs and started crying softly… One of the figures lift itself up from the ground like a zombie. I looked up and my eyes widen…

"M-Miku?..." It was my best friend… Miku… But… She wasn't the Miku that I came to love so much… She had red eyes and had fangs… She had the smell of a half vampire, half human smell… I couldn't believe it… She was a vampire… A monster like me, and I did this to her.. "M-Miku!" I grab a hold of her tightly and cried softly on her shoulder. "M-Miku! I'm so s-sorry… I did this to you… P-please forgive me…"

The tealette wouldn't answer. Instead, she pushed me away and looked at me. This wasn't Miku anymore… All of a sudden, all of the dead, crippled bodies rose up and open their eyes… Red eyes…"No…" I whispered through my breath. The now vampires surrounded around me and started pinning me down to the ground. "N-No! Get off of me!"

They wouldn't listen. Miku got on top of me and her fangs came closer to my neck. "Heh. Now do you see, Luka-chan?... This is your ultimate punishment!" The white haired boy said to me and I heard him laughing as everyone started biting me and I was suffering in agonizing pain.

"NO!" I screamed out loud as I jolt out of my bed sheets in a frenzy. My whole body was cover in sweat and my breathing was uneven… Tears was rolling down my cheek… I stood there was what seemed like forever.. Flashes of the horrifying boy in my dream. His laughter sending chills down my spine.. I don't remember ever see this boy or even remembering the boy's name, but… He feels so… familiar... Like we meant before…

i shook the thoughts out of my head and looked at the clock. It was 11:06 Saturday, December 19, 2013… Today, Miku and I are going hang out and go eat ice cream, go to mall at 1:20 A.M. The part is, Miku is going to sleepover at my house… I don't know if I should be freaked out or happy…

I looked back at last night when Miku and I went to the Winter carnival. I remembered the moment she kissed my cheek and said "Let's have a sleepover next time, Luka-chan…" I started blushing really badly at the thought of the word 'Sleepover' I checked my phone and there was texts messages of Miku. We exchange phone numbers last night too…

God I love her so much… I wish I can just tell her how I feel for her… But I can't… I'm a monster.. All I'll do to her is hurt her heart…I sighed and once again,shaken off all the bad thoughts off my head, and got prepared for my play date with Miku

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Miku's P.O.V.~

I jolt out of my bed. Sweat all over my pale skin… I felt weird in my stomach and I had a wet feeling down at my pants… I couldn't believe it… I was turned on from the dream that I sadly interrupted… I tighten my legs together and was embarrassed by the small noise it made… I sighed and was ashamed by myself.

It didn't take me long that I realize that I had a sex dream about Luka… It was shocking to me... I never had a dream like this before… Usually, all my dreams are all fluffy and have sweet kisses, but this dream… It felt so real… It was nothing I ever thought before… Luka's hot kisses… Her hot breaths… Her talented tongue licking my whole body…

The thought of her made my knees weak… I gasps; realizing what I was thinking. I ran to the bathroom and locked it. There was no on home, but I'll explain that later. I ran to the sink and rubbed cold water on my face; trying to calm myself down, but was unsuccessful. In fact, it made my hot skin even worst and my a chill ran down my spine…

I couldn't take it anymore… This feeling was too intense... I started rubbing the sides of my stomach. Imagining Luka's hands touching me… I copied the same things that was possible for me to do, just like what Luka did to me in my dream… I rubbed my hot skin and another long chill went down my spine. A hit of pleaser hitting my face…

I never did this before because I was afraid that it would hurt if I ever did, but now.. Now was more like a need… My hand finally entered my pants and my panties; reaching for my hot stop.

Once again, another force of pleasure hit me as I rubbed my clit. I remember Luka did this to me in my dream…I imagine Luka fingers and hand doing this to me... These thoughts and feeling was too much for me and my knees started getting weak and I slowly fall on the ground.

That sudden action made my finger rub my core and I lost it there. I enter and started slowly trusting. There was some pain, but it was more pleasurable.I imagine Luka giving me hot kisses up and down my neck and her hand thrusting faster. My breathing was heavy and my left hand was gripping my shirt.

My heart was pounding fast against my chest, and the only thing that was running though my mind was Luka... I remember her licking my stomach and the tasted of her lips... I remember the feeling of her hot skin and her curves against mine. "L-Luka..." I can feel my walls tighten around my figure I started thrusting faster than ever before. It didn't took me long before I climax. My whole body went to a frozen state and wave by wave of pleasure was hitting my body, and I couldn't control my back from arching or my toes from curling.

A exhausted and relieved sigh escape my throat and I finally relaxed and went limb. My breathing was short and hot. I pulled out my finger from my hot core and that made me twitch. I washed my hands, and once again washed water on my face and it finally made my hot skin back to it's normal temperature. It was a long silence. The only thing I can hear is my still heavy breaths and the sound of the ticking clock. I looked at the clock at it said

11:56 A.M. I until 1:00 to met up and Luka-chan.

I looked back at what we planned on doing today. We are going to hang out at the mall and then go to Luka's house. The thought of going to the one I have a huge crush on made my heart pound inside my chest and make me get butterflies inside my stomach. just imagining sleeping in the same bed and see her for a whole night was making the tealette getting lost in a lustful, loving haze.

She loves the pinkette so much. Every time when she around Luka, she would have a weird feeling in her stomach and her heart would always pound hard and it feels like it would be stuck in her throat. She doesn't understand her heart at all. She wonders why she has such strong, passionate feelings for her... She was worried... She was worried that if she ever express her feelings for the pinkette, she would reject her love and the tealette would be heartbroken.

Miku shake away the bad thoughts and turn on the shower so she can get ready for her play date with Luka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~ Third Person's P.O.V.~

It was finally around 12:50, and Luka was walking down town to meet up with Miku. As she was walking down to the mall, butterflies and a very strong nervous feeling invaded Luka's stomach. She was indeed nervous to see the tealette. More of all, Miku spending the night with her. Luka started to think of dirty, perverted thoughts and was getting lost in her sexual daydreams about the tealette.

She kept daydream, until she finally hear Miku's voice. The pinkette look at finally laid eyes on the tealette and her breath was caught in her throat. Miku was so beautiful. She was wearing her same black and white checkerboard skinny jeans and a black Soul Eater T-shirt. She still look so beautiful... The tealette was also in awe by the pinkette's beauty. Luka was wearing all black skinny jeans and a grey and black Breaking Benjamin V-neck T-shirt with the album cover of Phobia on the front. She was wearing a black beanie and wearing black and white, high-top Converse.

The sight of her alone to Miku was breathtaking. She was so amazingly beautiful to the tealette. It was a long silence. Both of them looking at each other. Their eyes meet, and they got lost in each other eyes. Luka finally broke the silence. "Hey, Miku." Luka finally answered. "H-hello, Luka-chan! G-good afternoon..." Miku cuss and pinched herself for shuddering that much. "Heh, good afternoon to you too, Miku... You look cute today." The pinkette admitted as a small blush formed on her checks, but soon realize the huge, dark blush that was spread across the tealette's face. Luka giggled; finding Miku's reactions adorable.

"Y-you too, Luka-chan... You look beautiful..." The tealette said seriously and looked into the pinkette's eyes. It was now Luka's turn to blush big time. She look at Miku and can see the hungry and want glisten in her eyes. She bit her lower lip.

."T-thank you, Miku. Heh... Hey, let's go shopping shall we?" Luka finally said and then notice a heavy looking black backpack behind the tealette. It looked awfully heavy for Miku. "Hey, Miku. Can I carry your bag for you?" Luka asked politely. "H-huh? Oh, my back. A-are yo sure, Luka-chan? It's kind of heavy." The tealette said honestly.

"I'm sure, Miku. I'll like to carry it for you." Miku nodded and hand the heavy backpack to Luka. The two friends finally begin shopping and they there having a great time. The two friends were heading to the ice cream shop near by until a pleasant ring caught the tealette's eye.

"Luka-chan, look! A promise ring!" The pinkette looked at the promise ring, and her heart start to beat fast. Pushed imagine giving that ring to Miku. "Yeah... It looks beautiful. Maybe on day a lucky some one can give it to you, Miku." Luka said to Miku as she wink at her and smirk. This made the teal let blush and she grab Luka's hand. "L-like That will E-ever happen! Come on, Luka-chan" Miku said embarrassed and dragged Luka and even tugged her hand to make the pinkette come closer to her.

Their hands were in locks, and Luka didn't mind at all. She instead enjoyed this great moment. loving the warm feeling in the tealette's hands. As they finally ate their ice cream, they headed to a movie box to rent a couple of motives to watch while they sleepover.

"So, what do you want to watch, Luka-chan?" The tealette asked as the pinkette went close to can feel Luka's breaths on her skin and that ran along chill down the tealette's spine. "Anything you want, Miku. I am a sucker when it comes to romance thought. " the pinkette said.

Luka came closer to the tealette. She couldn't control what she was doing. Something inside her made her draw into Miku. She couldn't resist her. She lean in by Miku's neck and teal hair and sniff it. The tealette wasn't paying attention to Luka's sudden action, and that was a green flag for her. The pinkette sniff again and her nostrils was filled with the attracting perfume the tealette was wearing.

Her heart started beating wildly in her chest and she started feeling uncomfortable because of the strange feeling she was started to feel in her stomach. She started to feel the same feeling she felt when she first laid eyes on Miku.

Her neck started to close up ever so slightly and the pinkette realize it wasn't Miku... The nice perfume that was filling Luka's nose with delight was gone and was now replace with a strange smell she never smelled before. She turn her attention to wear the smell is coming from.

Across the street, there was to teenagers that look like Luka's age. However, they looked exactly alike. More like twins. They looked great together and they were wearing rather fancy clothing. Compare to them, Luka clothing look like a potato bag to their fancy clothes. One of the twin that was a boy was wearing a white tank top that had black skulls with black paint slater all over. The tank top looked slim fit and smooth. He was wearing a all black jacket too, and a long necklace that was tied a little around this neck. And to top it all off, he was wearing pure black shorts that goes down to his knees. His eyes wear a crystal blue and his hair was a bright yellow And blond.

Beside him looked like his twin sister, and her clothes look more flashy, but not too different from her twin. she was wearing a black bow on top go her hair and she had a black dress with yellow strips that matches there hair. she was wearing leather black booths that goes all the way up her knees.

The two twins were looking right at Luka too. Luka couldn't tell what kind of vampire they were. They had a half human, half vampire scent to them, but they had another scent... Like a secret power.

Luka kept staring at the the two twins until she was cut off by Miku. "Okay! I'm done Luka-chan... U-umm Luka-chan? What are you staring at?" The tealette said to me with her head tilt to the side. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. I just thought I recognize someone that's all. Okay let's head back." Miku nodded in response and we both finally left to my place. I looked at and the tea twins disappeared. Who the hell were those guys? Luka thought in her head as the weird feeling in her neck and stomach faded.

"Nii-San... Did you feel that strange energy around that girl, just now?..." The strange voice said to his twin like girlfriend. " Yeah... It has to be her... We need to find more information about her, oki-San..." The twin girl respond. "Yeah, and once we do that she can help us big time..."

"Ugh. Enough talk, Len-Kun! I want to go shop more! You promise!" The twin girl said as she dragged her twin boyfriend to a girls' shopping store near by. "Alright, alright, Rin-chan! Geez..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two friends finally arrived to the pinkette's house and Miku was very nervous. " Alright... This is my home." Luka said to Miku as she showed her around. The tealette got used to the house and she fit it quite fitting. She felt comfortable because Luka was there with her. The two friends took a shower (in different bathrooms around the house) Luka got out and put on a black T-shirt and baggy black sleeping pants. Since Luka was the first to finish, she prepared the popcorn for the movie.

Miku finally came out of the shower and she was wearing an oversize sleeve shirt and very short pants and Luka started and enjoyed seeing the tealette's thighs, hips, and legs... Miku notice Luka staring, but she didn't mind. She bit her lower lip and bright back the drooling pinkette back into reality. "Umm, eyes up here, Luka-chan. " Miku joked to the now blushing Luka. "O-oh... Heh, was I staring? heh, sorry." The pinkette apologize as they sat down and the tealette put on the first movie.

they were watching a romance movie and it was just like any other romantic movie. A man falls in a girl in first sight and they become madly in love with each other. Later on in the movie, the kissing scene came and the pinkette can see Miku tense up and looks uncomfortable. it got to the love making part and the two couple started kissing. It wasn't a sweet kiss either. It was a heated one. Full of lust and want. And the man took off the young girl's shirt and start kissing her now expose skin.

Miku's face was really red and she quickly turn off the movie. "Heheh... L-let's now watch this on. Let's watch this comedy one! " his said nervously. " What's wrong, Miku?... Why did you turn it off?.." Luka said. She was curious on why Miku was embarrass on seeing a normal couple kiss and having sex. Miku became even more nervous than she ever had before. "U-umm... I'll tell you when we go to bed!" The tealette answered back. Luka looked at the click and it was indeed late. She didn't really care if she stay up late at all, but she wanted to know why.

"Okay! Let's go" said the pinkette as she picked up and carried Miku into Luka's bed as if she was a princess. Luka gently put Miku on the side of her bed and laid right next to her and started paying attention to her teal hair. "So... Can you tell me now?..." The pinkette ask and she suddenly rub her fingers on the tealette's ear and Miku tenses up and filched a little. Luka was surprise at the sudden action. "L-Luka-chan!... Don't touch there, I'm sensitive!..." The tealette said admittedly. Luka got a devious smirk on her face. "Oh really?.." And suddenly the pinkette pin down the now defenses Miku and start rubbing on her ears.

Miku was ticklish and yet this stop for her was her weak stop so it was pleasurable to the tealette. She started laughing, trying to tell the pinkette to stop.

"Haha! L-Luka-chan! P-please stop! Haha!"Miku laughter was like music to Luka's ears... She was losing herself to the tealette. She love her so much. She stop what she was doing and rest her head and Miku's shoulder and rest her hands on her waist; almost hugging her. She smelled that delightful perfume again and she lost herself in a loving haze. she finally snapped back into reality and realizes what she just done. She was going too far.

"M-Miku! I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I wa-" the pinkette was pulling back from the tealette, but was quickly put back to the position they were in. "No, please. Let's just stay like this... Please..." Miku said as she wrap around the pinkette... It was a long silence. The pinkette was once again lost in a loving haze... She didn't want to hold back her powerful love for Miku anymore. She took a deep breath. "Miku..." The tealette lift up her head to meet Luka's serious expression. " Do you like me, Miku?... Please tell me, I need to know..." Miku was shock by Luka's sudden words. But she nodded her head; wanting to let Luka know that she feels the same affection for her too.

"Then... You won't mind me doing this..." The pinkette went up to Miku's check and kissed it. Miku was blushing, but she was for some reason, disappointed. She wanted more. Luka notice it her expression. " Okay then. How about this... " Luka hesitated, but she put her lips on on Miku's and Luka was completely list by Miku's taste. She taste like cherry and she wanted more. Miku was shock at first, but she finally, gladly accepted and kiss Luka back tenderly. Seeing Miku accepting the kiss, Luka slide her tongue on Miku's bottom lip. She wasn't thinking right. All she was thinking was Miku and Miku only... The tealette tighten the grip on Luka's shirt and she slowly open her mouth.

They were kissing like this for a while and the need for air started to kick in. They finally separated, looking into each other's eyes; only hearing their heavy breaths. "Miku..." "Luka..." It was the first time Miku called her by her name only without the Chan... "D-does this mean were together now, Luka?... I-I really enjoyed that..." The Tealette said honestly. "Of course, Miku. If that's what you want..." Luka said back. Miku nodded, she was so happy that they finally express their feeling each other and the pinkette didn't reject her love. A whole ton of weight was lifted off the tealette's shoulders and she rest her head on Luka's chest. "Can we sleep like this?..." Is said as she yawned and was drifting to sleep. Luka kiss her forehead.

"Of course, love... It's okay to go to sleep. I'm right here." Luka finally said as she too was falling to sleep. She tightened her grip on Miku and called asleep in that position until morning...


End file.
